This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a pre-filled hypodermic syringe. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing a pre-filled ampul adapted for use with a hypodermic needle and a method for manufacturing a hypodermic syringe composed in part of a pre-filled ampul.
Pre-filled flexibly structured hypodermic syringes consisting of a hypodermic needle and an ampul have been disclosed in issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,045 to Van Eck. These disclosed ampuls are formed from resin or other thermoplastic materials, so as to provide a resiliency or memory whereby the ampul resumes its original shape after compression.
The method which is the subject of the present invention provides an improved process of manufacturing the ampuls and syringes disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,045 and other similar hypodermic syringes and ampuls.
Previous methods of manufacturing and filling hypodermic syringes have generally segregated the manufacturing, sterilizing, and filling stages. Such processes of manufacture are unsatisfactory with respect to rates of production as manufacturing methods for pre-filled ampuls and syringes, especially of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,045.
This invention provides a new and improved method which differs from previous methods of manufacturing pre-filled hypodermic syringes in that the ampul is formed, filled with medicaments and bonded to the hypodermic needle and/or ready for affixation of the hypodermic needle at a later time, all in a single continuous efficient process. All of the steps and procedures may be accomplished within a single tooling apparatus. Moreover, the sterility of the contents of the ampul and the sterility of the hypodermic syringe itself is maintained throughout the process.